There Is More To You After All
by 128512MemeFace
Summary: After a major break up with Yamcha Bulma is feeling an all time low. After a while of doing nothing Vegeta had enough. Can this headstrong saiyan pull Bulma out of this state or will his efforts all be for nothing? Set during the three years and characters may seem OOC. This is my first Fic so be easy on me. I OWN NOTHING. T for cursing. New chapters posted often.(Max Three)
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANY OF THE FRANCHISES OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE THOUGH. ITS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO PLEASE BE EASY ON ME FOR THIS. THIS IS SET DURING THOSE INFAMOUS THREE YEARS THAT EVERYBODY TALKS ABOUT SO HERE IS MY VIEW ON THE SUBJECT. RATE AND REVIEW ON HOW YOU THINK I DID. I KNOW ITS WAY TOO LATE FOR ME TO BE DOING THIS BUT WHATEVER._

_Italic= Thoughts  
_

It was a normal day at the capsule corp., the grass and trees are all in perfect condition, the gravity simulator is humming which means it is currently in use, the maintenance droids are keeping things tidy to keep a certain blonde briefs even happier, the streets are busy with people going to work or just for the joy of getting out of their home. But that is just on the outside of things, the inside on the other hand is a different story all together, thanks to a certain blue haired heiress yelling to a certain Z-fighter in her dome-shaped home after a missed event a few weeks prior.

"YOU SON OF BITCH HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS TO ME" Bulma briefs, yelled to an unfortunate Yamcha who lost track of how many times he was yelled at this week. _This is not the first time he's forgot our date nights that HE set up._

"WOA WOA WOA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS TIME, I DID NOTHING TO EVEN MAKE YOU MAD AT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE" an equally pissed off Yamcha yelled to the bluenette trying to figure out what he did this time. _Man what got her panties in a bunch, better not be Vegeta who did this to MY Bulma, I don't care that he can kill me he'll pay if that's the case_

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO BAIL YOURSELF THIS TIME" Bulma exclaimed trying to get a hold of her conflicting emotions._If he things that clueless act can fool me he has another thing coming._

After a heated stare down that lasted about two minutes to at least try to calm down the conversation resumed in a much more calm(ish) atmosphere but still a little hostile.

"Ok, lets just calm down and see what exactly I supposedly did wrong this time o.k so what did i do?" Yamcha questioned actually trying to get to the bottom of things.

"(Sigh) Fine do you know what came up about three weeks ago this very day?"Bulma answered honestly hoping that he remembered that they set up a date for their anniversary to try to at least have fun before the androids come in about two and a half years.

This caused Yamcha to think a bit to seriously come up with a believable answer. "Was it your birthday at that time" The former desert bandit answered hoping that was why he was in the dog house so to speak.

"No it was not even close to my birthday which is not for a while to worry about" The heiress said through barely suppressed anger as she tried not to try to attack him.

"Then I have no idea what happened three weeks ago care to explain" He asked although the sarcasm in this case was totally uncalled for. _Nothing I know of happened that long ago but i get the feeling that I was supposed to do something or be somewhere. Oh well it can't be that important can it?_

"Fine it was our anniversary three weeks ago, the date I told you for the past month about so that you don't forget about it but when it finally does come up you were not there until now but THREE WEEKS LATE"Bulma explained but at the very end yelled because she lost her temper a little bit at the end.

"Is that it?" Yamcha asked, but he knew that he made a big mistake as soon as he said those three words.

Here is why. "IS THAT IT?! IS THAT IT?! YOU KNEW THAT WAS A SPECIAL OCCASION FOR US TO AT LEAST TRY TO BE AS NORMAL AS POSSIBLE BEFORE THOSE ANDROIDS COME AND THE FIGHTING BEGINS BUT NO YOU HAD TO BE TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH YOUR TRAINING TO SPEND AT LEAST A LITTLE TIME WITH ME FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS SO TELL ME WHY YOU HAD TO MISS OUT ON OUR PLANS THIS TIME? HUH?! HUH?!" The bluenette snapped at the former bandit afterwards while taking deep breaths to catch her breath.

What these two didn't know however is that the Gravity Chamber powered down and it's inhabit come out for a quick meal before going back in the simulator for a few more hours. So they don't know they were about have an audience while they are arguing in the living room.

_What is going on in there? It sounds like two harpies are having a scream off in there and I don't like this one bit ._Vegeta thought while walking to the building in his training gear with a towel around his bear neck._ Its bad enough I heard them in the gravity room and now I have to hear the while I get a snack. _The saiyan prince finished that thought while walking into the building.

When he got inside through the back door in the kitchen Vegeta noticed two things.

1\. Apparently Mrs. Briefs made a large amount of food for the hungry saiyan so he won't have to make his own food.

2\. The source of the commotion is the woman and the weakling in one of their squabbles.

_Figures their the reason for the distress. _The saiyan prince thought pessimistically. _Ahh well at least I get a meal and a show. _He finished that thought while grabbing some food and watching through the conjoining door to see the verbal battle in the living room.

"Well Yamcha I'm waiting" Bulma said in an eerily calm voice with both hands on her slim waist totally unaware of the audience in the kitchen watching them go at it.

"W-W-Well... you see... uh... what happened was that... um" He stuttered finally realizing a little too late that he had a date to at that time its just that he spent it with the wrong girl.

"You know what I'm tired of this, the missed dates, no time spent together and when we do we always argue anyways, and if we go out I'm usually stood up by you and look like an idiot, so you know what i-i-its over for good this time"The heiress chocked out in the end cursing herself inwardly for being reduced to this.

Unfortunately Yamcha never noticed this because of this next comment."Fine be like that I have other girls just lining up to be with me in fact that's what happened three weeks ago"His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates for that last part.

_Oh this will be fun. _Thought Vegeta waiting for the inevitable Mt. Bulma to erupt while finishing a plate full of sandwiches still watching the show.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait long. "YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU. AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER YOU JUST THROW IT AWAY LIKE THAT. SO BE IT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME" Bulma finished turned around and ran all the way up stains to her room with tears in her eyes thinking about Yamcha's betrayal.

It was a couple of minutes before Yamcha became aware of what he had just done and admitted."Oh Kami have I done" He said while frozen at the spot

Vegeta chose that time to intervene "I say that you screwed up big time weakling" He said coolly at the man in the middle of the living room while leaning at the door connecting the living room and the kitchen with his arms crossed.

The former bandit turned at the sound "How long where you there Vegeta?" He said with narrowed eyes at the saiyan prince at the door.

"Long enough weakling long enough" He answered before following up with "Even I know not to do something like that" The saiyan smirked at the look of anger on Yamcha's face.

"What is that supposed to mean huh?" the wolf fang fist user sized up the other man in the room because of his rattled emotions.

"It means what it's supposed to mean idiot" The saiyan answered "I wouldn't do that if I where you. Don't want to die again before the androids arrive do you." With that he turned and walked away to resume his training.

"Yeah well nobody asked you" Yamcha muttered under his breath before taking one last look up the stairs and leaving without another word.

Little did they both know that this is the last time they see the blue haired beauty for a while.

A little over tree months have passed since Bulma and Yamcha's confrontation and things haven't been the same. First off is that Bulma barely came of her room and when she did it was just for food purposes and some work time. Then over time she only come out for food and water. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs have been worried about their daughter for a while but she never lets anyone in anymore. Yamcha tried to apologize by going to her house but as usual he would get nothing for his efforts. After a month and a half of the silent treatment he just gave up. Secondly her work load has been piling up. Since she has locked herself in her room and only came out for the essentials that really hit the wall on her work as vice president at capsule corporation. Her father can only handle so much. And finally she has't been doing any of her mechanical engineering at all. Now although she has her father to do most of those things there is still only so much he can do.

At the start of the third month Vegeta had had enough, it's bad enough that the woman hasn't been doing anything for the past months, but now-not that he will ever say it out loud or even tell Bulma-he is starting to miss her fiery attitude around the dome-shaped building. It has gotten very quiet lately which he doesn't mind at all but even he needs some commotion once in a while other that Dr. and Mrs. Briefs boring chatter. Hell he even missed the arguments he has with her, not that he'll say it out loud. So by the second week of the third month he decided to take matter into his own hands.

Vegeta was climbing up the stairs using slow even steps to get to Bulma's room but trying to make it look like he is not. To be honest he is sick and tired of the moping around from the woman. Frankly he is glad that Bulma dumped the weakling because whenever he came around he smelled of other women. That is why he spent a lot of time in the gravity chamber. Also he never has to listen to any of their squabbles anymore. The downside is that since the break up the weakling had an even more powerful sent of other women on him.(Thankfully he stopped coming around last month) These are the times he cursed having sensitive smell. Thankfully his room is across from Bulma's. That way we doesn't have to walk very far. (And he won't look suspicious while doing so.) He got to the door and just in case(though he really didn't need to) he expanded his ki to see if she was still there. He picked up on her unique signature and knocked on the door. Loud enough to hear it and soft enough to not break down the door.

"Woman open this blasted door at once!" Vegeta demanded after about ten seconds of knocking

"Go away" A faint reply from Bulma that Vegeta almost didn't hear if not for his sensitive saiyan hearing

"Woman you can either open this door or i'll blast this door in about ten seconds your choice, either way I'm going into this room" With a ki ball in his hand he was ready to do the latter choice until he heard a faint click of the door being unlocked.

_So much for doing this the fun way. _Vegeta thought as he dissipated the ki ball in his hand and reached for the handle to open the door expecting anything.

What he didn't expect however was big mess of both the room and the the owner of the room.

The floor is almost covered with dirty dishes, tissue paper, bed sheets, and a few wrappers here and there. The night stands on both sides of the bed have even more plates on them and are stacked on top of each other until it looks like two leaning towers pisa. The curtains were only open one side to show minimum sunlight.

The room's occupant looks even worse for wear. Her hair looks like its seen better days as it looks as though a tornado went only through those blue locks. Her once azure eyes are bloodshot and still have a little bit of unshead tears left. Her cheeks have dried up tear stains on them for who knows how long. She is wearing a blue pajama top with and a black pajama bottom and they both looked a mess.

"What do you want Vegeta" Bulma's asked after a prolonged silence from the saiyan prince

"You look like hell woman thats what" Was the prince's reply

"If that's all that you're going to say to me the the door is over there" Came the reply from the heiress

"Why?"

"Why what Vegeta?"

"Why are you here moping around here for the last three months?"

"You would not understand. By the way why do you care?" She questioned back with curiosity in her blue orbs.

"I really don't care at all but it's way too quiet around here lately. So out with it now." Vegeta demanded from the bluenette _The sooner she gets back to normal the better. Not that i really care about her well being. That she'll know about anyway_

After about two minutes without either side budging Bulma reluctantly told Vegeta-because he's not leaving until she speaks-everything she 'had' to tell him.

_"_(Sigh) Fine if you really want to know. It's just that Yamcha and I have been through so much together, been through life and death situations together, hell he's the very first guy I've ever dated and its been an adventure-more or less-ever since then and-" Bulma started to explain to the saiyan which at that point started to block her out while looking he is fairly interested in the conversation he is having with the bluenette while having his own internal conversation.

_Why did I come here in the first place. I should have just let her parents or the weakling handle these affairs. Is this planet really making me do things on my own impulses like that clown Kakarot? I doubt that... I don't feel idiotic but maybe that's how this planet gets to you? But if so then why is only with this woman on this mudball planet? There must be something about this female that makes me do things like this or this woman is really a sorceress in disguise? I'll go with the latter choice. Besides the last time I held interests in anyone on Frieza's ship... let's just say it didn't end well for either of us. _Vegeta thought to himself internally, while absentmindedly admitting to him self that although she looks like a complete mess she is still very pretty in his eyes. _Where did that come from?_

_"-_But then came the missed dates, no contact, no speaking, and when we do do those things we always end up arguing in place of those events. That wasn't this first anniversary that he missed out on in the past few years. When he came the last time I don't know I guess I just snapped" Bulma finished unknowingly breaking the prince out his thought processes. "What do you think Vegeta?" she asked the saiyan in her room.

"I think it's about time you got off of your ass and start being yourself again, because what I'm seeing is pathetic" He said bluntly to the distraught woman in front of him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Mr. Smart Guy" She replied in a sarcastic manor to the alien in front of her with a familiar gleam in her azure eyes

_Now I'm getting somewhere with this. _Vegeta thought while replying with "Sure and just lying around here is really proving that the weakling is no longer associated with you or has any control over your life anymore because if that's the case then he already won" he finished with a smirk when he saw the look of anger on her face._Finally some action around this place._

"I am NOT letting him get away with anything or 'letting him win' anything with me is that clear you monkey" She growled at the saiyan in front of her gaining some of her normal attitude since the last three months. _Why is that?_

Vegeta chose to ignore the monkey comment to instead answer with "Then you're even stupider than I thought 'genius' because that weakling has had the scent of other women on him while you were 'dating' him and while he was trying to 'comfort' you" he finally decided to get everything out in the open and he does not regret it one bit.

It got the reaction he was looking for "WHAT?! THAT SON OF A BITCH I'LL SHOW HIM HE WON'T GET THE BEST OF BULMA BRIEFS WHILE HE GOES GALAVANTING AROUND WHILE I'M IN THIS STATE HE CAUSED" She screamed out loud to the poor saiyan with the sensitive hearing.

"Well what are you going to do about it then" Vegeta asked after he regained his bearings

"I'am going to do what I normally do since before our break-up then we'll see who wins or not" Bulma said angerly barely hiding her rage at the scar faced warrior.

"Then don't tell me woman do it" The prince told her finally sealing the deal bringing her out of her depression. _That should do it then._

"You know what I'll go do that right now" She said walking to the conjoining bathroom in her room but when she got to the door she stopped and said "Vegeta?"

The saiyan in question was already at the door to go out of her room when he heard his name being called, he turned and said "What now woman?" He asked hoping not to stay there linger than he already has to.

She said nothing and instead walked up to the saiyan and kissed him in the cheek and said "Thank you" and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

Said saiyan was frozen in the spot after the kiss ended with a small blush adorning his face staring into space. "Whatever" he said under his breath and said to Bulma "Make sure to come out quickly to fix the gravity chamber when your done woman!"

He heard a faint "O.K." from the heiress over the running water. Satisfied Vegeta turned and left to go to the gravity chamber and make sure she had to actually had to repair something when Bulma gets there.

Little did they both know that with that small act of kindness(more-or-less) from Vegeta was the start of something completely different in their relationship and the events leading to the birth of a certain lavender-haired boy from the future.

END

_FINALLY MY FIRST FANFICTION FINISHED. THE CHARACTERS MAY SEEM OOC OR EVENTS HAPPENED TOO QUICKLY BUT HEY TO EACH THEIR OWN. TELL ME WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS AND I MIGHT DO THE SOME MORE STORIES UNTIL POST-BUU BUT I HAVE TO SEE HOW THIS GOES FIRST. LIKE I SAID THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO GO EASY ON ME. AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO START THAT WITH THESE TWO. ANYWAY RATE AND REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

_WELL SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WENT WITHOUT A HITCH I GUESS I CAN WRITE ABOUT THESE TWO UNTIL POST BUU. IF YOU WANT LEMONS OF THIS STORY OR FOR ANY STORY I WRITE TELL ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. SO EXPECT AT LEAST THREE CHAPTERS TOTAL FOR THIS STORY BUT I WILL MAKE OTHER WORKS SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING. OTHER STORIES THAT I PLAN TO MAKE ARE ABOUT POKEMON, DANNY PHANTOM(MAYBE), TEEN TITANS (AGAIN MAYBE), SOUL EATER, MORE DBZ, AND OTHERS I'LL COME UP WITH ON THE ROAD SOONER OR LATER. SO KEEP A LOOK OUT._

_NOTE: TAKES PLACE AFTER THE CELL GAMES SO BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL/Z/GT IN ANY SHAPE/WAY/FORM OR EVER WILL._

Beaten.

Tired.

Humiliated.

Lost.

These are some of the things that keep repeating over and over in the mind of the proud Saiyan Prince. It has officially been about four hours since the world has been saved by the hands of a child. Officially four hours since he went into that kamikaze assault against Perfect Cell to try to avenge the son he never wanted or knew about's death at the android's hands. He has been here ever since the others left to go to the lookout thinking about what has transpired here just a few short hours ago.

_Have I really changed that much since I came here all those years ago? Do I really care about the well being of the brat I never even knew I had or wanted? Does this mean that there is really something in this icy 'so called heart' of mine? Can I really start to fight for the good of things from now on? I doubt that but I do know things will never be the same after today I can feel it. _Vegeta thought to himself looking at the baron wasteland that was the final battle against Cell. He himself doesn't look any better to be honest. His battle armor spandex is ripped in the arms and in the leg area so that his thigh on one leg appears on one side and his calf appears on the other. His breastplate is creaked in the front and the side areas because of the battles earlier. His once white gloves are torn in a few areas showing portions of his hands and his white-gold tipped boots are even dirtier. Good thing they aren't torn or he would be long gone by now.

_This does't make any sense at all. But if the future counterpart of my son can make me do this then can the infant version do the same? Maybe or Maybe not. All I really know is that the brat and I have bonded in a way and I never even knew until it was too late. Although they already revived Trunks with the dragonballs I still feel like I failed him. No. I refuse to believe that I Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, can never fail anyone unless I can help it. If that's the case then I can forget about leaving this mudball planet. I can't bring the kid with me. If I do I have to take his vile mother with him. _He continued to think to himself even deeper into this thought processes.

By thinking about the blue haired woman Vegeta also thought about all about his association with the heiress.

Before he left to go off into space Bulma thought to give a little going away present to the prince before he left. While this may seem odd to others it was known to only the two that they were in a relationship of sorts soon after Vegeta helped Bulma out of her depressed state. They managed to keep it well hidden for quite some time until two months before he left into space when Bulma's parents as to what their daughter was doing behind their backs though they didn't mind at all in fact they encouraged their 'relationship' of sorts. What he nor did the bluenette didn't know of was the little life that was growing inside of Bulma's womb because of that 'going away present'. By the time that Bulma found out she was pregnant with the Saiyan's child he was already in deep space training for the android's arrival. When nine grueling months passed the secret about the unexpected motherhood came out along with what happened and who is the father to the lavender haired infant.

When Vegeta himself found out that he had a son many things were going through his mind even if he didn't show it then. These thoughts include:_ How did things end this way? All the other times I was with the woman this did NOT happen. I'm I ready for this? Can I be the kind of father that my father never was? _And the thought that appeared most of all is: _Why did she not tell me?_

After what felt like an eternity thinking about his actions and other things the Saiyan decided that it's time to take his leave. By taking to the skies the prince flew ,without him even knowing, to the Capsule Corporation.

About Twenty minutes later Vegeta made it back to the patio of his old bedroom. Taking one last look into the stars in the dark of the night the Saiyan opened the window like door to his room and stepped inside.

As soon as hen got in he noticed a few things.

1\. Bulma and (baby) Trunks are still awake. With the mother trying to comfort the little one.

2\. The weight of the day was finally starting to catch up to him.

3\. His room looks emptier than he feels.

4\. His body won't let him fall asleep until he settles things with the woman.

So with very great reluctance Vegeta made his way to the nursery where the bluenette and the child is. As he made his way through the twists and turns of the dome shaped building he finally made to the room where Bulma and Trunks are at.

As he looked at the door he heard a very loud cry coming from the inside of the room which means that Trunks is awake and the baby is cranky.

With one last second to steel himself he opened tho the door to a particular sight.

Bulma, clad in a simple white over sized white T-shirt and blue running sweats, is rocking the baby boy him her arms to sleep who the baby is dressed in a light blue colored onesie. The woman in question is humming a lullaby that he has never even heard of(go figure) but the beautiful sound and the peaceful image will forever be in the recesses of his mind. While the baby has calmed down greatly his azure colored eyes, which he got from his mother, still shine with small tears in his innocent little eyes he is slowly being lulled to sleep by his mother's lullaby dispite his tries to stay awake.

After who knows how long Vegeta stood there as a spectator in this moment he become ware of his surroundings again as Bulma stopped humming and placed the now sleeping infant in his crib for the night.

"I know you're there Vegeta" Bulma said lowly so that the saiyan heard but not loud enough for the baby to wake up from his nap. She knew he has been there as soon as she heard the low creek of the door opening that the prince has been watching her while she tended to his son.

"How long did you know I was here woman" Vegeta finally said after a moments hesitation.

"Long enough to know that we probably have a few things to discuss which is why you're still here now" Came the reply knowing she hit the target right on the bat though she is still looking at the baby's sleeping form.

Vegeta thought about how he should start this when he finally asked after a minute "Why did you not you tell me about this before I went into space woman, that you were with child."

Bulma had anticipated that question so she turned to face the saiyan but faltered when she saw his messy and dirty form.

"Well woman" Vegeta snapped in a little more harsh response than normal but he was tired and impatient so its natural he is this way.

"Sorry" She said a bit sheepishly and followed with "I didn't tell you about him because I didn't even know I was even pregnant with him, and by the time I did find out you were already in space. Would have that really have changed if I told you I was pregnant?" She asked the saiyan in the room with her.

"To be honest yes it would." The immediate reply came and seeing the shocked look on Bulma's face Vegeta knew he had to elaborate on the subject "When a saiyan male gets a female embedded with child he has a responsibility to care for the female or providing for her and the act of not taking care of her will result in death because you will never know if the child will change things withe race or not. It also holds a sense of you are more than enough to take charge of your pack and provide for the new members of the pack. That has been the law and has been a part of our instincts for hundreds of years on Vegeta-sei. Failure to comply with these demands will make your body revolt against you, your power will severely crippled, and it will be like death is always coming for you." He elaborated to the female in front of him and getting an even deeper solution to as to why his training got to a REALLY bumpy started when he was in space.

"Oh... w-w-well... I'm sorry then" Bulma said a little down cast knowing that a lot of things would change if she knew this sooner. "Well why didn't you save me and Trunks when Dr. Gero shot down our plane huh?" she asked trying to save face.

What she didn't know was that he had an answer already pre-paired for that question "First off you weren't supposed to be there in the first place so it was your fault you were in that situation on your own knowing the risks and you brought an infant there with you. Secondly after I figured out future boy's identity I knew that he would save you and the infant version of himself while I tried to locate Gero on my own. Lastly your so call 'friends' could have saved you if myself and the boy weren't there." He answered completely honestly, shocking Bulma even more at knowing who is really at fault here.

Bulma fell into an abrupt silence at the confession of those events from Vegeta. While she herself held nothing against Vegeta she couldn't help but hold a little resentment for the saiyan but to bring the other factors into light is really a game changer to her to be honest. This kind of confession is a lot to take in and while she is really at fault for trying to relive the glory days at the cost of her own life to have it brought up like this is a big slap to the face to her. Is her life and her son's life really worth it just to relive the good old days for a little bit? It's a big fat NO. Vegeta also brought up an interesting point re-guarding her friends not trying to save her life and all. Just what else has she overlooked just for the thrill of the moment? A LOT apparently.

After a few more moments of silence Bulma decided to just drop that subject because of all of Vegeta's valid points

"(Sigh) What's done in the past is done and I guess there is nothing neither of us can do about it can we Vegeta" Bulma said after a few more moments of silence

"Hn." came the reply form Vegeta

After a while more of silence Vegeta decided to speak what else is on his mind at the moment

"You did it by yourself" He said to the bluenette.

"Did what?" She asked out curiosity

"Your mirai timeline self. She raised Trunks on her own because of my death" Vegeta confessed to the bluenette looking at the crib not five feet from her.

This caused the heiress to think about what he was talking about for a little bit. When she finally understood she decided to voice her opinion on the matter at hand "I doubt she had much of a choice on the matter of raising him don't you think? Besides I myself was ready to raise Trunks on my own had you died or you decided to never come back to us. I'm glad to know that neither is the case here." Bulma said but seemed hesitant on this next part "You... would help me raise Trunks... wouldn't you Vegeta" She asked of the saiyan prince.

He wasn't expecting this question at all and it caused him to think for a long moment. Is he really cut out for this parenting business? Can he set a good example for the boy? Can he do this the right way without loosing his infamous temper on the boy? Does this mean that Bulma still wants him in her life?

_Am I ready for this? _Veheta thought while gazing into the azure eyes of Bulma. _Only one way to find out then?_

After a few more minutes of silence the prince answered with:

"I suppose I should then"

He can tell that that answer is the one Bulma wanted to hear because she released a low sigh of relief at that stated she wanted his help

"Thank you Vegeta" Bulma said with relief relaying in her voice.

Since this is where the conversation finally ended Vegeta turned to leave when he heard his name being called by the bluenette. He turned and said "What now woman" REALLY feeling the weight of the day taking its toll on him.

Bulma said nothing to him and instead walked up to him, wrap her arms around is powerful neck and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips as of to say 'Thank you for not leaving us and trusting yourself on this', and he is still pretty roughed up mind you.

He didn't know how long he was surprised by the kiss or when he started to kiss back. But at that moment he knew he made the right choice because he felt a sense of relief in his features and a feeling of belonging in the undertone of it all. Perhaps all of this was just in his mind after all and he had nothing to trouble himself with at this point. This could be the beginning of something extraordinary, he has a small feeling of it.

After what felt like an eternity of being in this situation they broke off, but with Bulma still having her arms around Vegeta's neck, and gazed into each other's eyes to see if this is for real. They already knew before they looked that this is real and not an illusion.

Bulma rested her head against the prince of all saiyan's shoulder and said softly against his neck "Thank you Vegeta for giving this a chance"

He didn't answer to that but what he did next made her heart soar:

Slowly but surly, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and kept it there for a while

End

_ .GOD THE FLUFFINESS IS OVER 9000 IS THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. AND I AM SERIOUS ABOUT WRITING THE FICS AT THE TOP OF THIS CHAPTER IN FACT I'M WORKING ON ONE NOW. AND THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SHOULD BE OUT BY THIS SUNDAY IF NOT A LITTLE LATER BECAUSE OF THE OTHER FIC I'M WRITING. ANY COMMENTS OR REQUESTS P.M ME AND WE'LL TALK ABOUT DETAILS IF YOU WANT TO BUT UNTIL THE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS. AGAIN SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC OR IF EVENTS HAPPEN TOO QUICKLY BUT THAT IS KIND OF MY STYLE. RATE AND REVIEW_


End file.
